


Revenge

by vinniebatman



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Spike's Plans Don't Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-22
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinniebatman/pseuds/vinniebatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Spike plans his revenge.  But Spike's plans never go quite as he hopes....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I hired a pack of ninjas to kidnap Joss; he was threatened with hot poker torture and chainsaws so I could meet the real him. I now own all. Thank you. *Doctor's Note: Patient exhibits delusions of grandeur and any claims of ownership are pure fantasy. No harm is meant. Seriously, it's better than her throwing rocks at people.*  
>  **Beta:**[](http://suki-blue.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://suki-blue.livejournal.com/) **suki_blue** , she's my hero!  
>  **Author’s Note** : Takes place post-chip in a very vague season 4, only Anya hasn't returned to the city.  
> 

********** 

  
Giles was having one of _those_ nights.   Most nights, the Scoobies met at the Magic Box to discuss patrol.Sometimes there would be little to deal with; other times, a large nest or a new demon.If Spike’s assistance was required, one of the teens would find the vampire.But unfortunately, it was one of _those_ nights.

For whatever reason, Spike had shown up mere moments after sunset.Then Willow and Tara had appeared, looking up spells that gave him flashbacks of Ethan Rayne.Of course on this night, Riley had decided to attend, so Buffy was… distracted.In response to Riley’s presence, Spike had started playing “anger-the-commando.”Luckily, he’d been granted a brief reprieve by Xander’s arrival with the pizzas and Riley’s need to return to base.Then there had been blessed silence for fifteen minutes as the group had devoured the pizza.

“So let me get this right.This Oregano-ash-,” Buffy started, interrupting Giles’s peace.

“Orenashk,” Giles corrected.

“Right, Orenask, is what’s been killing the homeless guys down by Sunnydale Creek?”

“Yes.”

“Right, so how do I kill it?” Buffy asked.“Usual slice and dice or is there some sort magicy sword I need to use?”

“Well, its scales have magical properties, as does its blood,” Giles explained.  “Killing it is rather difficult as the scales are virtually indestructible.  The only way to kill it is to attack it from beneath, inserting the blade under the scales.”

Spike smirked from his perch on the counter.  “So let me get this straight: Slayer Barbie here has to get close enough to a seven-foot demon with razor-sharp teeth to drive a sword up under its scales and into its belly?”  He laughed.  “Good luck.”

Giles removed his glasses and began polishing them.  “Well, they have been killed in the past; it isn’t impossible, just… tricky.”

“Can I just hit it with your car?” Buffy pouted.Giles paled.

“Need I remind you that you don’t have a license?” Giles warned.

Buffy waved a hand dismissively.

Xander spoke up before Giles needed another scotch.“Hate to break it to you, Buff, but Giles’s pimp-mobile doesn’t exactly have four wheel drive.”

“Oh.”

“Sounds fun.”  Spike smiled and began drumming his heels against the counter, enjoying the vein that pulsed at Giles’s temple.“You know, I always enjoy watching you lot get tossed around.”

“Any spells we can use?” Willow asked, grinning excitedly while Tara looked nervous at the prospect of patrolling.

Giles sighed.“Unfortunately, no.  Its scales protect it from magic.  It was created to be an unstoppable warrior of sorts, but they are rather unruly and... messy.”

“As indicated by the dismembered hobos littering the creek,” Xander pointed out, eying the last slice of pizza.“I was hoping for a werewolf; those are easy, you just shoot them with a dart.”

Spike laughed and jumped down from the counter, walking closer as he spoke.“It’s been two weeks since the last full moon, boy.So unless you've discovered a type of werewolf that turns at different times, you really are as stupid as you look.”With that, he grabbed the last slice from under Xander’s nose.

“Spike, isn’t that a bit garlicky for you?” Willow asked.

“Don’t stop the man if he’s hungry, Wills,” Xander grumbled.

Spike smirked in response.“Yeah, guess it is.”Staring at Xander, he dropped the slice into the garbage.

“What the hell, Spike?God, is it because I put that stupid little cross in your blood?”Spike shrugged as Xander continued his tirade.“You know you deserved it after calling my parents to confirm my order from ‘Whips and Chains, etc.!’”

Spike’s smirk melted into a doe-eyed gaze of innocence.“Gee, I’m sorry mate.I thought you would have enjoyed that sort of play.”He walked back over to the counter, then added, “Poof.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Xander yelled, charging at the vampire.  Giles reached out and forced the angry teen back into his seat.

“Calm down, Xander; he’s just trying to provoke you,” Giles murmured, squeezing Xander's shoulder supportively. 

Jaw clenched, Xander relaxed into his seat, shooting Spike a cold glare.

“Oh, certainly got your knickers in a twist.  Methinks the boy doth protest too much,” Spike taunted.  In truth, he did have his suspicious about the boy’s sexuality, but he figured Xander was just too repressed to admit it.  And since he couldn't actually torture Xander, he figured teasing him about deep-seated psychological issues would just have to suffice.

“Stop it, guys!” Buffy yelled.  “Some weird Oreo-cash demon has been killing hobos and we need to figure out how to kill it before it starts killing babies and kitties and little old ladies that bake!”

“It’s Orenashk, Buffy.  And yes, we do need to figure this out.  Soon it will venture out of the forest and start….”

Spike stopped listening to Giles's dire warnings, focusing instead on chipping the black polish from his nails.

_Stupid prat, messing with my blood.Fuck, I’m pathetic; tossing away pizza to get revenge_.Not surprisingly, the complete impotence of his chipped existence was beginning to wear on him.  Despite his grumbling, Spike had become accustomed to killing demons for fun instead of humans; he’d found that demons provided a much greater challenge.  What bothered him was his inability to defend or feed himself, the inability to truly control his destiny.  He was a Master Vampire for Christ’s sake, and he had to put up with pranks from the Zeppo.Luckily the cross had been too large to swallow, but it had still burned his lips.Had Spike been an innocent bystander, he would have admitted that the prank was funny.  Yet for some odd reason, he hated seeming weak around the boy.Spike longed for revenge.  He dreamt of nailing the boy to a wall and slowly removing his organs.  Just imaging the teen’s screams…. 

“Spike, have you ever fought an Orenashk demon?” Giles’s clipped voice brought him back to the matter at hand.Spike shrugged.

“Yeah, once.  Nasty buggers, full of mojo.”  Spike stopped; he hadn’t actually chosen to fight the demon, but had killed it under orders from Dru who’d needed its blood for a dream spell.  As memories flooded Spike's brain, he grinned.  Sure, he couldn’t kill the kid, but he could still get revenge. 

* * * * *

Despite his inability to kill, Spike still enjoyed the hunt.Walking at the back of the group, he was simultaneously amused and horrified at what the Scoobies considered stealth.After ten minutes of the humans noisily thrashing around in the darkness, they reached the creek where they waited for the demon.Luckily, while Orenashk demons were incredibly strong and agile, they weren't all that smart.It attacked the group of humans, ignoring the fact that the humans carried weapons and were accompanied by a vampire.

It threw several punches, quickly knocking Giles and Xander sideways.Willow and Tara stood to the side, muttering protection spells.As the Slayer kicked into the demon’s face and jumped back, Spike attacked.He drove the sword up into the Orenashk demon’s gut, sliding the blade under the shining maroon scales.  Pulling the blade out to almost its full length, he changed the entry angle.He drove it back in, thrusting it up under the demon's ribcage and into the heart.The demon collapsed onto the ground with flailing arms and an ear-piercing screech.

Spike stepped away from the corpse and tossed the bloody sword to Xander.“So, you gonna keep it, Watcher?” 

Shaking his head against the ringing in his ears, Giles looked at the blond vampire in confusion.  “Keep it?”

“Yeah, keep it. Dru liked to use the blood for spells.  Said it was powerful stuff,” Spike said with a shrug of feigned nonchalance.

“What did she use it for?” Willow asked, sharing and excited grin with Tara.  Spike rolled his eyes.

“Don’t bloody know, do I?  Magic isn’t really my thing.”Giles and Willow glanced at each other.

“Well, if its blood does indeed contain mystical properties, we shouldn’t just leave it here,” Giles rationalized.  Willow nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, we don't want some evil creature coming by and using the blood for bad stuff." 

Xander looked down at the demon’s broad, seven-foot body and frowned.  “Um, just a small question; how are we getting this back to the shop?

”* * * *

After dropping the corpse of at the Magic Box, Spike had quickly pilfered the magic ingredients needed for the spell while the Scoobies had studied the demon corpse.  He’d snuck outside, using the blood on his duster for the potion.  As he headed toward Xander's basement, Spike pondered the possibilities.  What kind of a dream would work for revenge?  A horrific, violent nightmare featuring Scooby-death?  A realistic dream of Xander’s torture and death?

_Oh, the boy turning into a vampire and torturing his friends!_

It was after midnight when he finally knocked on the basement door.It opened to reveal a sleepy and annoyed Xander Harris.  A shirtless, rumpled Xander Harris.

“Oh God, what now?”Suddenly Xander frowned.“There’s no way in hell I’m letting you stay here again.”

Spike grit his teeth and recited his speech.  “Just wanted to apologize, alright?  I went too far with what I said today.Didn’t mean for you to get that upset,” he mumbled.  Xander blinked.

“Wait, you’re apologizing?  You, William the Bloody, member of the Scourge of Europe, Slayer of Slayers?  I’m humbled, truly.”  Xander rolled his eyes and started to shut the door.

“Well I have to deal with you, don’t I?  'Sides, Red seemed mad and I don’t wanna be on her bad side.”  A fake smile on his face, Spike clapped his hand on the boy’s shoulder in a hollow gesture of male solidarity and friendship.  He frowned, looking at Spike’s hand as a surge of misery and - pheromones?- suddenly scented the air.  The potion Spike’s hand left behind looked like little more than a dirt smudge against Xander’s tanned skin.

Sadness flashed across Xander’s eyes as he snorted.  “Should have known you’d have an angle, Spike.  Just go away,” he muttered.  Yawning, Xander turned away.

Right as the door closed, Spike voiced the first idea that came to mind.  In an inaudible whisper, he commanded: “Dream of me fucking you into submission.

”

***

From his seat outside the basement window, Spike could see the whelp sleeping on the fold-out couch.  The boy’s breath was smooth and even, his eyes rolling around under closed lids.  Spike growled low in this throat.It was well after three a.m.

_Fucking spell.  Should be fucking working by now._

He growled again; maybe it was the dream he picked, maybe there were rules to it he hadn’t followed. Frowning, he reviewed the ingredients and the spell.  As far as he could tell, he’d done everything right and the boy was dreaming.  But had the spell gone right, Xander should have started having the dreams about half an hour ago.  It was the perfect revenge; it would get in the boy’s mind, upset him, and he’d never know Spike had caused it.    
          
 _Stupid idea anyways; 'dream of me fucking you into submission.'  What in the hell made me pick that?_ Snarling, Spike turned and headed towards his crypt, puffing on a seventh cigarette. 

_Fucking magic._

***

Slowly, Xander became aware of his surroundings.  He was hanging by his wrists, his toes barely reaching the floor. It was a shapeless room, a single overhead light bulb lighting his immediate surrounding while casting the corners into darkness.

“You’re awake, Pet.”  Xander froze in fear: Spike.  It was then he realized that his clothing was gone and a gag was in his mouth.Even if he could get away, what would he do, run down the street naked?  He shivered and tried to jerk away as he felt a cool hand touch his back.  Groaning, he realized his legs were chained to the floor with his legs spread open.

“What’s wrong?  Thought you wanted this, wanted me,” Spike whispered, his hands trailing down the warm back.  The boy’s warmth seemed almost electric, the feeling of blood pulsing under the tanned skin clenching the vampire’s stomach.  The tanned back was broad, corded with muscles.  Slowly he trailed his fingers down the spine, tracing the indentations of vertebrae.

Xander clenched his jaw to suppress a moan of longing.  Even though he knew he was in danger, he couldn’t deny the arousal he felt at the situation. The feeling of those cool fingers skimming his back sent heat to his middle, centering in his groin.  Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to ignore the desire that was filling his cock with blood.

Spike leaned forward, burying his head in the boy’s neck.  He inhaled that unique scent, letting it fill him.  Fear, desire, and guilt were a heady combination.  In response to the Scooby’s reluctant desire, his own arousal was growing.  He dabbed his tongue against Xander’s pulse, tasting the human’s skin.His cock hardened from the warm and tantalizing tattoo of the boy’s blood against his tongue.  Slowly, he skimmed his hands up the heated torso, scraping his nails over the Xander’s nipples; he repeated the movement after his prisoner whimpered.   Stepping forward, he pressed himself against the warm back, cradling his erection in the cleft of the boy’s ass.

Xander’s breathing sped up as he felt the cool erection pressed against him so intimately.  It felt large and he didn’t even want to THINK about where Spike was going to put that.  Panic began building in his mind, but when blunt teeth bit the tender flesh of his neck, lust muted all objections.  Spike began sucking on the abused flesh, and Xander bucked from the sensation.  Every nerve ending in his body was awake, the electricity of Spike’s cold touch reverberating through his body and making him harder.  God help him, he wanted this, wanted Spike.

The vampire began rocking slowly against Xander, moving his mouth to an earlobe.  He bit it, then released it and whispered.

“You’re delicious.  Could spend days tasting you.”  The air ghosted across the wet earlobe and Xander moaned against his gag.  The cool fingers returned to his nipples, twisting and pinching.  Any logical protest evaporated as pleasure arched his body into a tight bow.  He started struggling against his chains, willing to do anything as long as Spike relieved the ache.  One hand slid down, enclosing Xander’s drooling cock in a tight fist.  He bucked at the sensation, his movements caressing Spike’s cock and drawing a hiss from his captor.  Chuckling, Spike began pumping his fist, enjoying Xander’s tortured writhing.

 _Like a worm on a hook_ he mused, brushing his thumb over the precum that dripped from the purple head.  Spike rocked harder against the boy’s body, the warmth seeping into his skin.  Smiling, he reached up and removed the gag.

“Want me to stop, Xander?”

“Oh God no, please.  Please, Spike.   Feels so good, so fucking good, but more, need more,” Xander babbled in response.  Spike slowed his movements.

“Tell me what you want, and I’ll take care of you,” he promised, his voice low and husky.

“I don’t know!” Xander wailed.  Gritting his teeth, Spike stopped completely.

“Tell me what you want.”  Xander sobbed.

“Please, Spike!  Please just fuck me!” 

Growling, Spike's game face surfaced.  Grabbing Xander’s hips, he spread the cheeks apart.  At the site of the twitching pink hole, he lost the last of his control.  Roaring, he rammed himself in to the boy’s ass.

Xander sobbed in relief; there was no pain, only a fullness and flash of pleasure.  Whatever Spike had hit inside him had felt good.  Really fucking good.  Spike pulled out, almost all of the way, and then slammed himself back in.  The boy’s inner muscles massaged his cock perfectly until he was aware of nothing else but the clasping warmth; he barely even registered the boy’s pleas for more.  He pounded into the warmth in front of him, lost in the sensation.With another roar, he slammed into Xander’s ass one last time and he sank his fangs into the boy’s neck.

* * *

Spike’s eyelids snapped open.  He immediately registered three things.  One, he was alone is his crypt.  Two, he was breathing hard.  Three, his sheets were wet with come.  Spike thought back to the vivid dream, his cock hardening immediately.Christ, he could still taste the boy's blood. 

“Fucking magic,” he groaned.

* * *

_That Afternoon…_

A whistling Xander strolled into the Magic Box, a box of donuts tucked under his arm.  As he dropped it on the table, Willow came downstairs.

“Hey, Xan!” she called.  She walked quickly towards him, throwing her arms around him.   “You’re in a good mood today.  Sleep well?”

Xander smiled.  “I slept great."

 

  
   
“That’s good,” she smiled, grabbing a donut from the box. 

“Although Spike stopped by last night and apologized for being, well, evil,” he recalled, his brow twisted in confusion, his eyes glazing over at the memory.  Willow laughed.

“Okay, Xander, I know you’re confused right now about whether you're are gay or bi or whatever.  I'm cool with what you decide, but getting dreamy eyes over Spike?  That’s just weird.”

Xander snapped out of his reverie and jumped to his feet, frantically shaking his head.  “Nononononono!  That was not okay!  I so don’t have a thing for the Bleached Menace!  You take that back!”

  
  
Laughing, she held her hands up in surrender.  “Sorry, I mistook your ‘dreaming-of-staking-Spike’ look for a ‘dreaming-of- _staking_ -Spike’ look.  My mistake, won’t happen again.”

Studying him, Willow frowned.

“What do you have on under your shirt?”

Blushing, Xander pulled out a small leather pouch hanging from his neck. 

“This?  I came across a protection spell.  Whatever spell someone puts on me goes back on them.  I figured with my luck, it would be a good idea.”  His brow suddenly furrowed.  “I wonder if anyone’s tried putting a spell on me lately.”

Willow’s face brightened; “Oh!  There’s an energy spell we can do and it traces-.”

“Um, never mind Wills.  I’m probably just being paranoid.”  
 Xander shook his head and pulled out a sprinkled chocolate donut.  Taking a bite, he savoured the sugary, chocolaty goodness on his tongue.  This day frickin’ rocked. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   Spike decides to get his revenge on Xander with a plan.

_Three Days Later…_

The sky turned pink as the sun sank behind the horizon.  As soon as the shadows stretched and covered Sunnydale, Spike emerged from his crypt.  Normally, sunset was his wake-up call.  But for several days, his sleep had been fitful, filled with erotic dreams about Xander Harris.  Walking quickly, he did a fast sweep of the immediate cemetery.  Usually, just the cemeteries provided enough violence to fulfill Spike’s  minimum required daily allowance of death and carnage.  But his sleeplessness led to restlessness.  And that restlessness led continual searches for violence.  And after three nights of continually killing vamps and hunting down troublesome demons (many of whom were still in the drunken boasting/planning-of-trouble stage), Spike was running out of victims.  For some beings, knitting is a comfortable, meditative task.  For others, yoga or even jogging.  For him, it was rending flesh from bone.   
  
After the first dream (and after much consideration and booze), Spike had arrived at three conclusions.  One; the spell had obviously somehow backfired.  Two; he couldn’t use any spells to counteract the dreams.  Due to the power of the Orenashk blood, attempting more magic on top of the initial spell could cause nasty problems, like being afflicted with the dreams permanently.  Three; he was fucked.  Orenashk blood caused spells to not only be powerful, but long-lasting.  When Dru had cast the spell all those years ago, the dreams had tormented the unlucky human for 9 days.  So if his spell had backfired, he would continue to have the dreams for at least another 5 days and Spike could see no solution to ending the dreams.  And he was having even less luck in making sense of their effect on him.  
  
After the second time, he’d tried to ignore the dreams, pretend they weren’t happening.  But the images danced around his head, tormenting him.  So he tried to sort through his feelings about the dream, consider them logically.  But the sex, spicy blood, domination, and Xander’s prone nakedness swirled around his mind until the Scooby had become the sole focus of Spike’s waking thoughts.  He’d tried stolen sleeping pills, copious amounts of booze, and even light, self-inflicted head trauma, all in the hopes of attaining a dreamless sleep.  But it was all to no avail.  The dreams continued with frightening clarity and detail.   
 _  
I wonder if Xander really does have a scar on his left hip…_ he mused.  _Wait!  No, I don’t wonder!  Doesn’t fucking matter!  I do not care!  I am not curious!  I don’t want to see him naked!  
  
_ For a vampire, life was usually rather simple; sex, feeding, torture, hiding from the sun, and mayhem were the basics, an undead version of Maslowe’s hierarchy of needs.  Spike had always prided himself on his pragmatism.  He’d survived 120 years by looking at all situations from all possible perspectives, looking for the best angle to play.  In every situation there was a solution; you just had to figure it out.  Unfortunately, this pragmatism wasn’t working.   
  
With a growl, Spike gave up his search.  There was nothing to kill.  Tapping out a fresh fag, he headed towards the Magic Box, hoping that the Slayer and the Watcher had something for him to kill, something he’d missed.  
 _  
It was just a bloody dream, just a stupid dream, only a fucking hot dream_ Spike chanted in his head.  _Four fucking days of porn dreams about fucking Junior.  It’s the blood, that’s all.  It’s the idea of feeding that’s haunting me.  Or the feeling of shaggin’ a warm body.  Always did enjoy a warm body.  No no, it’s the feeding bit that’s got me.  Can’t feed, so I’m obsessing over what I can’t have: fresh-from-the-artery-blood.  
_  
Spike nodded to himself, satisfied with this explanation.  _Then why do you keep thinking of how his skin tasted, the noises he made?  And why do you keep hoping he’ll be there tonight?_   Frustrated, he snarled at his subconscious, frightening a woman on the sidewalk.   
  
*          *          *  
  
Whistling as he walked down the street, Xander exuded the joy that tended to make residents of the Hellmouth very nervous.  Whether or not his charm was preventing any actual spells from being cast upon his person, just the knowledge that he had it made him feel safer.  He hadn’t gotten such comfort from an inanimate object since Wawa, a white, shaggy, poorly-made stuffed animal that Xander liked pretend was a Wampa Ice Creature* that fought the closet monster.  But aside from the comforting safety he felt, it was also a Friday, and Fridays were always happy days, as they held the tantalizing promise of the weekend.  
  
Crossing the street, he entered the Magic Box.  Willow and Buffy sat at the table, talking about their upcoming exams, while Giles counted out the register.  Sunnydale was luckily apocalypse and genocidal-demon free, meaning it would be an easy night.  These were the fun nights that Xander enjoyed.  These were the nights when the original Scoobies would order take-out and talk, waiting until it was dark.  It was also the slow nights that usually promised the smallest amounts of Xander-hurtage while on patrol.  
  
“Hey there, Captain Tweed,” he called as he walked towards the research table.  He smiled at the annoyed grimace on Giles’s face, an expression that didn’t quite reach the Englishman’s eyes.  Xander flopped into a chair and grabbed a butter cookie from the plate that sat close to Willow and Buffy.  
  
“Hey, Xander!” Willow chirped.  “How was work?”  
  
“Excellent.  I actually don’t suck at construction, so I haven’t been threatened with being fired yet.”  
  
“Well that’s good.  More money means more shoe shopping,” Buffy pointed out, nodding.  
  
“Or more comic books and pizza.  That’s the only shopping that I am allowed to admit to enjoying; it’s in the guy handbook,” Xander clarified.  
  
“Or you could save your money and move out of your current home, such as it is,” Giles commented with a sigh, knowing his advice would only be ignored.  Willow, Buffy and Xander paused, staring at the Englishman quizzically.  
  
“What about computer shopping?  That’s always-.” Willow started.  
  
“Boring?  Don’t worry, Xander, I’ll let you take me shopping and buy me some new clothes.  God knows I get them stained with demon blood and goop often enough,” the Slayer muttered, studying her French manicure.  
  
Xander shrugged and reached for a cookie.  “I still vote for comics....  Oh, and Twinkies!  That’s all a man really needs to survive.”  
  
“What about a nice, warm cuddly person to love?” Willow suggested.  Xander smiled.  
  
“I think slavery is illegal in the states, Will.  And if it possible, eep?  I don’t think I want to buy a person being sold on the Hellmouth; it'd be more dangerous than buying a used car.  Besides, Buffy already proved that they don’t need to be warm.”  Buffy’s mouth dropped open, the shocked “o” the only thing that kept the smile off her face.  Reaching across the table, she smacked his arm.  
  
“Hey, that hurt!  Be careful!  Not-so-super human here!”  
  
Giles’ sigh could be heard from behind the counter as the girls giggled.  These were the teens who stood between humanity and varying apocalypses, the guardians of the Hellmouth.  And some nights, that same thought would wake him in a cold sweat.  
  
*          *          *           
  
Arriving at Scooby Central, Spike threw his cigarette butt on the ground and shoved the door open.  The door’s bell clanged loudly as the door slammed inwards, smacking against the doorstop.  Spike stalked inside and slammed the door shut, glowering.  He stomped towards the table, ignoring the white-hats as he dropped into an empty chair.  No snarky comments, no cutting remarks, just cold, furious eyes.  Giles, Willow, and Xander stared at the tense vampire, who was picking nail polish from his fingernails as his right leg bounced up and down.  Buffy glanced up from filing her nails.  
  
Willow broke the silence first.  “Um, are you okay, Spike?”  
  
“Peachy,” he growled, jumping to his feet.  He wandered over to a shelf and started poking the merchandise.  Xander’s eyes followed the blond, something they’d been doing with increasing frequency. Two months earlier, after the initial realization that he’d checked out Spike’s ass, he’d brushed it off as a side effect of his possible bi-ness.  As proven by his demon magnet status, his eyes made no distinction between humans and demons. Luckily, Spike’s often-voiced threats of flaying and disembowelment kept any sexual attraction to a bare minimum.  So far, Spike was ahead of Principle Snyder and Angel on his “hot guy” list.  Xander shook his head, clearing out all thoughts that linked the words “Spike,” “sex,” and “hot”.  
  
“So what’s biting your ass today, O Impotent One?”   _Ass… biting…  Spike… Mmm… Wait!  Bad Xander!_   Okay, so maybe not all of the sexual thoughts had cleared out of his head.  _Freudian slip much?  Hey, go me for watching BBC at Willow’s!_  
  
Spike turned slowly and fixed his cold gaze on the Slayer’s lapdog.  His anger surged and his mind warred.  Part of him wanted to kill the teen, while the other part wanted to throw Xander on the table and bugger him until he shut the hell up.  Unbidden memories flooded his consciousness, images of Xander’s submissive body shaking and sweaty as Spike pounded into him, pleas dripping from the boy’s lips.  Every dream was different, but similar.  The locations, situations, and words spoken were always different: once he’d dreamed of fucking Xander in a graveyard over a tombstone while the other Scoobies patrolled nearby.  In another, he’d accepted Angel’s offer of Xander, taking him in the high school hallway against a locker.  That afternoon, he’d dreamed of gagging the boy and shagging him behind the shelves of the Magic Box.  But in every dream, Spike eventually claimed Xander’s body, fucking him until the boy screamed in pleasure.  And in every dream, Spike sank his teeth into the arched neck, tasting blood spiced with arousal and submission.  He stifled a moan as he felt himself harden, the remembered dreams flipping through his mind like a pornographic slide-show.  
  
“Earth to Spike!” Xander yelled.  Spike’s eyes snapped back to the dark-haired teen.   
  
“What?” he bellowed.  
  
“I asked what the hell your problem is!  Jeez, did the Initiative take out half your brain too?”  
  
“Funny,” Spike snarled.  
  
“Wow, no witty retort?  You must be getting stupider.”  Snarling Spike lept to his feet, intent on violence; a migraine would be worth it.  Xander mirrored his actions, standing quickly.  The two men faced each other, toe to toe.  But as rage coursed Spike’s body, so did desire.  The mental image he had of punching Xander had transformed to punching the boy, then ripping off his god-awful clothes.  Tension arced between them like electricity, their nerves awake at being so close to one another.  
  
“Not in the shop!” Giles yelled, removing several aged research books from the immediate vicinity.  Willow grabbed her bag from the table before standing back while Buffy retrieved Mr. Pointy from her purse and hovered closely to the testosterone-laden area, munching on a cookie.  
  
Keeping his eyes on Xander, Spike growled at Giles.  “Anything for me to kill, Watcher?”  
  
Giles’s eye darted back and forth between the two men before clearing his voice and speaking.  “Well, not specifically.  We were planning on going out and patrolling in a few hours if you’d like to join us.”  
  
“Yeah, and we’re going to get some Chinese delivered and eat before we go out and defeat all that is bad and evil.  You want anything?” Willow offered.  “We were going to order from that place that makes those crab puffs you like.”  
  
“Sounds great,” he replied, his eyes never leaving Xander’s.  
  
*          *          *  
  
After stuffing themselves on fried rice, sweet and sour chicken, crab puffs, and Mountain Dew, the group headed out on patrol.  Usually, Spike traveled in front with Buffy so he wouldn’t miss out on any of the violence and bloodshed (or, in the case of the Grndoloik demons, violence and mucus-shed).  But this night, he trailed behind the group, so immersed in his ruminations that he wasn’t even enjoying the nervous glances Willow and Giles kept tossing his way.  It wasn’t until the unnatural, pungent stench of a Mycrea demon hit him that he was at attention.  In Spike’s experience, the most dangerous feature of this demon was its scent.  It smelled like a rotting corpse, stuffed with lilies.  Sweet and disgusting.  Buffy immediately attacked, landing two ax swings, three kicks, and several bad puns.  The demon threw her into a tree, roaring (although it was closer to the trill of a battered robin) as it launched itself at Xander, who stood wielding a sword.   
  
Spike was relieved that the boy, after landing two good slices on the demon’s chest, had at least learned to run from the big, angry, smelly thing.  Unfortunately, he didn’t get far.  The demon trilled again before it grabbed Xander by his jacket collar's and tossed him into a nearby bush.  Buffy dropped from the tree, rushing the odious creature from the front while Spike jumped onto its back.  Using the short sword he carried, Spike repeatedly drove it into the demon’s neck while Buffy drove her ax deep into its chest.  Slowly, the demon sank to the ground, trilling one final time.   
  
“Holy hell, it smells disgusting!” Buffy moaned, pinching her nose shut as she jerked her ax out of its body.  The fetid stench increased as its gelatinous blood seeped out from its wounds.  
  
“It’s, um… oh boy that's gross!” Willow whimpered, her porcelain skin taking on an ashen shade.  Xander pulled himself out of the bush.  
  
“Well I’m not touching it,” he groaned.   
  
“Me neither.”  
  
“Not me.”  
  
“No way in hell,” Spike coughed out.  The smell was making him so nauseous that even his demon was screaming to retreat.   
  
Giles coughed before nodding.  “Yes, well, as this is unpopulated area, I feel we can safely leave the corpse here.”  The group quickly walked away, trying to hold their breath.  
  
*          *          *            
  
Xander limped into the basement, groaning.  Nothing was broken or cracked or bleeding, but he had a bruise, one that he was fairly certain extended down through the muscle to the bone of his right femur.  He removed his jacket and shirt.  Shit.  When the demon had thrown him, it had ripped the neck of his jacket and shirt.  More clothes lost to the Hellmouth.  
  
“Maybe Wills will fix ‘em for me,” he sighed.  Groaning, he considered a shower, but his exhaustion overruled that idea.  Stripping down to his boxers, he fell into bed and quickly fell asleep.  
  
*          *          *  
  
Spike sat, tied to the chair in the basement.  Xander lounged on his bed and pretended to watch television while his eyes constantly flickered back to his houseguest.  
  
“There anything else on?” Spike asked.  
  
“Nope.  Just infomercials and football, Fangless.”  
  
“That’s not even real football,” he grumbled.  After a few moments of silence, he spoke again.  “Ya know what’s been nice about sitting here all the time?  I’ve started to remember things.  Things Dru taught me.”  
  
“Like what?  The proper way to season and eat a baby?”  
  
“No.”    
  
Xander waited for further elaboration.  After a few seconds, he went back to watching the game.  
  
“Turn off the telly,” Spike purred.  Xander was ready to tell Spike to fuck off when he felt a strange brush of heat along his spine.  He suddenly found himself shutting off the television.   
  
“Come over here and untie me.”  Spike’s words were smooth and even, almost a hum.  Xander could feel those words worming under his skin into his mind.  He wanted to yell back, but his voice was gone, as though he’d forgotten how to speak.  He swallowed hard and tried to resist, but he soon found himself standing by the chair, untying the fraying ropes.  Spike stood and stretched.  
  
“Thanks for that luv, feels good to be out of that chair.”  Xander stood stock still, watching the vampire.  Spike let his eyes drift across the boy’s body.  
  
“You know, you wear the ugliest damn clothes I’ve ever seen, and I lived through the seventies and eighties.  Take ‘em off."  
  
Xander’s mind screamed ‘no!’ as his fingers complied.  He slowly slipped the buttons out of their holes and then let the shirt slip down his arms.  Spike circled him, like a vulture would carrion.  Yellow swirled deep in blue as those eyes hungrily watched.  Xander kicked off his shoes, then dropped his pants.  Stepping out of them, he felt Spike trail a cool finger across his chest, the finger never leaving his body as Spike slowly walked around Xander, studying him.  Blood rushed to his cheeks as he grasped the waistband of his boxers.  He stopped, his hands shaking.  Spike stopped in front of him and growled.  Grabbing Xander’s chin, he forced brown eyes to meet changing blue.  
  
“Take them off,” he whispered, a cold edge behind the sensual purr.  Whimpering, Xander pushed them down his legs and stepped out of them.  
  
“Good pet,” Spike whispered, relaxing his grip.  His fingers drifted across Xander’s tanned chin and jaw.  The vampire stepped away, studying the naked body.  He reached out a hand and caressed the warm chest, brushing his fingertips against the dark-brown nipples.  Xander hissed.   
  
“Did you like that?” he asked, eyebrow raised.  Xander clenched his jaw, skin flushing from humiliation and rage.  “Answer me.”  
  
“Yes,” he growled.  
  
Xander’s cheeks reddened further as Spike’s fingers traveled down his torso, stopping to brush the wiry thatch of hair surrounding his slowly hardening cock.  With a small smile, Spike stared into Xander’s eyes.   
  
“You know, you always act like you’re useless,” he whispered. “But I can think of a few things you’d be good at.  
  
Spike stepped back, smirking.  
  
“Undress me.”  
  
Trembling hands untucked Spike’s black tee shirt and Spike shivered as warm fingers brushed his skin.  Xander moved slowly, inching the fabric up.  Pulling the shirt off of Spike’s raised arms, the Scooby stared at pale, defined chest in front of him.  To him, the vampire looked like one of those statues from Willow’s art history text: pale and perfect.  He dropped the shirt onto the ground before sliding the back of his hands down Spike’s stomach and into the waistband of his jeans.  
  
“Like what you see, boy?”    
  
Xander flicked his eyes up, meeting Spike’s gaze as his fingers involuntarily opened the jeans.  He wanted to scream no, argue that he preferred boobies, not lean, white, muscled chests.    
  
"Yes," was the answer Xander gave.  
  
Spike grabbed Xander’s shoulders and arched into the warm body as he pressed their lips together.  And while Xander’s mind went into Red Alert, Spike occupied himself with biting, tasting, and sucking on warm lips.   
  
Spike pulled away, inhaling deeply.  He raised an eyebrow and smiled, thoroughly pleased.   
  
“Looks like I’m not the only one whole enjoyed that.”  Reaching down, he traced his fingertips along Xander’s half-hard cock.  Xander wanted to deny his interest, kill his tormentor, and lean into the touch all at once.  But instead, all he could do was squeeze his eyes shut and moan.  
  
“Lie down.  You move too bloody slow.”  Xander opened his eyes and followed the command.  He watched as Spike stripped off the rest of his clothing and knelt on the mattress beside him.   
  
“You really are a beautiful human,” he purred, running his palm down the tanned chest.  Lightly, he swirled his fingers around one nipple, teasing it into stiffness before pinching it.  Xander’s body bowed as he inhaled sharply.  With a deep growl, Spike treated the other nipple to the same torment.  
  
"I want to hear you,” he whispered roughly.  Lowering his head, he sucked on a hardened nub.  He was rewarded with a choked groan.  
  
“You’d make a brilliant pet,” he mumbled, switching to the other nipple.  After a few strong licks, he raised his head.  Reaching into the bedside table, Spike grabbed the lube he’d seen the boy hide.  He knelt between Xander’s legs and squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers.   He stroked his cold, slick fingers down the cleft of Xander’s ass, gently stroking the sensitive skin there.  He then grabbed Xander's erection, pulling on it slowly and reveling in the whimpers that caused.  As the lube warmed, Xander bucked into the touch, struggling for control.  
  
“In my court, I’d keep you on your knees at my feet, naked.  And the whole court would watch you with yellow eyes as I fuck you, making you scream and come.  They’d be jealous, imagining how it'd feel to be buried inside you, to feel you clench around them.  But I’d be the only one to touch you, and you'd spend you days on my prick, riding it and begging for more.”   
  
Xander shut his eyes and let out a long groan.  Spike’s touches drove him crazy, and the words formed erotic images in his mind, filling him with fear and desire.  The fingers pressed on his perineum, sending red flares into Xander’s brain.  Xander’s entrance was massaged before one finger slid part-way in.  Heart pounding, Xander looking at Spike.  
  
“What are you doing?” he whimpered.  
  
"I’m going to fuck you, pet.  Make you scream and beg until you come harder than you ever thought possible.”   
  
Spike pressed his finger in further, stretching Xander’s hole before adding a second.  He grinned down at Xander before crooking his fingers, brushing them against Xander’s prostate.  As his other hand continued to work Xander’s leaking cock, Spike added a third finger, stretching Xander’s hole, tormenting him with occasional brushes against his prostate.  Xander began to moan louder, his hips bucking up as nerve endings screamed messages to his brain.  The fingers left his body, but before he could protest, Xander felt something a lot bigger than a finger touching his ass.  
  
“Ohshitohshitohshit,” he whimpered.  Spike rolled his eyes.  
  
"Calm down; you’re going to give yourself a coronary.”  When Xander’s heart didn’t slow, Spike grabbed his chin, forcing their eyes to meet.  “Calm down.  I’m not gonna hurt you.”  
  
At the return of that insistent, mind-bending purr, Xander breathed deeply, muscles relaxing.  Without warning, Spike pushed himself in, seating himself fully in one thrust.  
  
“Oh, fuck,” Xander groaned.  It felt weird to be so full, but with each twitch of his muscles, his prostate rubbed against Spike’s dick.  
  
“Fucking hell,” Spike moaned reverently.   “Feel so good, so bloody warm.”  
  
With a groan, Spike pulled almost all of the way out before driving back inside.  He continued thrusting until he was slamming into Xander’s pliant, writhing body.    
  
The speed of the thrusts increased, the brushes over Xander's gland matched the flashing lights behind his eyelids.  Each thrust either teased or directly rubbed his prostate, turning him in to a burning, needy tangle of nerve endings.  All too soon, the warm grasping of Xander’s body pushed Spike over the edge.  With a low roar that echoed in Xander’s chest, Spike came.  Bending forward, he harshly jerked Xander’s neck to the side and sank his teeth into the exposed throat.  
  
As the fangs punctured his skin, Xander came with a scream.  
  
*          *          *  
  
Xander came to with a scream.  His heart was pounding, sweat covering his body.  And he was hard, so fucking hard.  Clenching his fists, Xander tried to push the images of Spike from his head.  But they lingered, and despite his attempt to lose his erection, he couldn't.  Groaning, he reached down and wrapped one hand around his cock.  Precome dribbled down his dick, causing his fist to slide easily.  As he began to thrust his hips into the air, he reached down with his other hand and roughly shoved one finger inside his body.  The sensations matched up with his dream and Xander came, crying out as he remembered the feeling of Spike buried in his ass.  As his orgasm ended, Xander lay panting, his body trembling as want of something more surged through him.  
  
*          *          *  
  
That afternoon, Spike woke, rested and relaxed.  He’d slept through the day, free from Xander-porn dreams.  Whistling the tune of “Anarchy in the U.K.,” he dressed, pointedly ignoring the part of him that missed the dreams in which he got laid and fed by a warm, yummy human teen.  
  
 

  
A/N: *Yes, I bloody well looked it up.  The Wampa Ice Creature, for those who don’t know, is the creature that attacks Luke Skywalker at the start of “The Empire Strikes Back.”  Sadly, I know even more about Star Trek.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   Spike decides to get his revenge and plans.  Which we know never goes well..

  
Spike wasn't in his crypt when Xander searched for him.   At two in the afternoon, Xander could only think of one place the vampire would be at: the Magic Box.   He drove there, running stop signs and cutting off other motorists.   Slamming on his brakes, his car squealed to a stop in front of the store, one wheel on the sidewalk.   He charged into the store, righteous anger and indignation fueling him as he shoved the door open, the bell on the door jangling loudly.

"Where's Spike?" he thundered.

Giles looked up from assisting a customer.   Shocked into silence, the watcher merely nodded towards the training room.   Xander strode to the training room, agitated, nearly shaking with rage.   Dreams were personal and should stay that way.   He threw the training-room door open to reveal Spike leaning against the brick wall.   The vampire watched him with a smirk as Xander walked inside and slammed the door shut.

"You bastard!"  Storming across the room, he grabbed the lapels of Spike's duster.   He jerked the vampire close, missing the lust that flickered across blue eyes.

"You undead son of a bitch!  What did you do to me?" Xander yelled.   The smirk had dropped from Spike's lips.   Flecks of yellow swirled in the vampire's eyes.

"Why?  What did you want me to do?" he asked, his voice low and husky.  

At those words, an electric current of desire curled through Xander's body and made his heart pound before winding down his spine and centering in his cock.    
   
As pheromones rolled off of the boy, Spike's eyes flashed to gold.    
   
Xander dropped his hands and jumped away as though burned.   He shoved his hands into his pockets, hunching in on himself.   His eyes darted around the room, bouncing from and landing on anything but Spike.   When his eyes finally returned to the bleached blond, heat flooded through him.

"What did you do to me?" he whispered, a tremor running through his voice.   Yellow eyes locked with brown.

"What makes you think I did something to you?"

Spike suppressed a growl as the scent of lust increased.

"Bad dreams.   Evil, naughty, bad dreams," he answered, his voice small, confused and uncertain.  
   
It was so perfectly submissive that the growl Spike had been holding in slipped out.  
   
Xander shivered at the sound.   Usually, Spike's growls were kind of frightening, but this one was low and erotic.   He swallowed convulsively and slowly began to back away, each step more difficult than the last.   It felt as though an invisible thread was stretched between them, tying him to Spike.   The vampire watched him with hungry, yellow eyes until the desire that had been simmering between them exploded.

Spike stalked towards Xander, backing him against the wall.   He slanted his mouth over the Xander's, running his tongue over warm lips.   Xander let out a low whimper and opened his mouth.   Their tongues met and slid against each other before, twining together.   Spike then sucked on Xander's tongue, causing the teen to moan and unconsciously buck his hips.   Spike growled again and grabbed the human's ass, pressing their groins together.  

Xander's brain screamed "wrongwrongwrong!", but his body felt right, connected.  

"Oh my God!"

 

Spike and Xander separated with a start at the high-pitched shriek.   They turned towards the door and faced a horrified Slayer.   "My eye brains!"

*****

Giles closed the shop early before sitting down between xml:namespace prefix = st1 ns = "urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:smarttags" /? Willow and Buffy.   Spike and Xander sat on the other side of table, their chairs at opposite corners of the table.  

"Xander, what happened?" Willow asked.   "I mean, I know you're considering guys, but-."

"Willow!" Buffy yelled.    
   
Willow winced, then blushed.   "Oh man, I wasn't supposed to tell.   Sorry, Xander."

"Yeah, I don't think Giles and Spike are surprised after that display, Wills," Xander said with a forced smile.

"But you said you weren't attracted to Spike," Willow said.

"I'm not!  I mean, I wasn't, but now, with the dreams and the naked... it's all HIS fault!" Xander wailed, pointing at the vampire.

Buffy sighed.   "Look, Xander, we all know that Spike is pretty, but that's not something you can blame him for.   Besides, he's evil.   Sure, he's not as evil as used to be, but-."

"Oi, still evil here!"

"Oh, don't worry, Spike," Willow placated, "You're still the Big Bad evil, but now you're more of an evil, scheming, James Bond villain type of evil instead of a baby killing, world ending type of evil."

"Thanks, Red."

"Oh, anytime, Spike."

"No!" Xander groaned.   "I mean he put a spell on me or something.   He made me have dreams; evil, naughty, bad dreams!  Dreams with him and the biting and the nakedness and... stuff!  Doing evil, naughty, bad things to me!"

"Oh dear Lord, I don't need to hear about this," Giles muttered, rubbing his temples.

"But, Xander, you've had that protection charm thingie on," Willow pointed out.

"I know, but I just happened to lose it last night when I was on patrol with Spike.   And then I just happened to have a kinky, evil, naked, undead sex dream.   Coincidence?  I think not!"  
   
Giles pinched the bridge of nose.  
   
"Could you please stop saying naked?  I truly don't need to have that particular point reiterated at this point."

Buffy's mouth dropped open before transforming into a lascivious smirk.   "Well I do.   Just what happened in this dream?" she asked.

"Wait a minute, Slayer!" Spike yelled.   "Five minutes ago you're screaming about 'eye brains,' whatever the bloody hell that means, and now you want details?"

"Xander's like a brother, and I was surprised and that surprise registered in the brains for my eyes.   But I have to admit that you both aren't bad looking and the idea of you two together is a pretty hot mental image."  
   
Willow nodded in agreement, then paused.  

"Hey, you just lost the charm; but if the spell was strong enough, it could have been cast at any time."

Giles finally spoke up.   "Well it all depends on what spell ingredients were used.   The charm I helped Xander assemble negates most simple spells.   But if these dreams were indeed caused by a spell, one that was cast several days ago, it would need to be comprised of some powerful elements.    Xander, are you certain this wasn't just a normal dream?"

Xander blanched, then flushed.   "There was nothing normal about that dream!"

Giles gave a pained sigh as he removed his glasses and began to polish them.   "Very well then.   Spike, did you cast a spell on Xander?"

Spike simply growled and flipped the watcher two fingers.   He stood and made to leave the table, but Buffy rushed over and grabbed his shoulder, shoving him back into the chair.   She remained standing over him, her hand keeping him seated.

"Oh, I know!" Willow squealed.   Getting up, she ran towards the spell ingredients, then emerged a moment later carrying a jar containing a green powder.   "We can do a reveal spell!"

"No way, Willow," Xander objected, nervously eyeing the jar.

"While I would be inclined to agree with you, Xander, the horn-root reveal spell works well on low-level magic.   And it will answer the question of whether or not you were ensorcelled."

"Ensorcelled?" Buffy echoed.   "When did we hit the 1400's?"

Xander slumped in defeat and Willow grinned before tossing a handful of the powder over him.   Setting the jar down, she then raised her hand toward the cloud of powder that surrounded a cringing Xander.

"Reveal," she said solemnly.   The pale green powder surrounding Xander began to sparkle, then glowed lavender.   It then shifted to red before falling from the air, leaving a glowing, red mark on Xander's left shoulder.

"O-kay," Xander asked, staring at his shoulder.   "This means what?"

Willow smiled.   "It means you were right.   The lavender indicated a suggestion spell, like the spell had a specific intent."

"What about the red?" Buffy asked, frowning.

"The red haze indicates that blood was a primary ingredient in the potion the spell required," Giles explained.   "The fact that a red spot appeared on Xander's shoulder indicates that the potion was in fact applied to your person.   Skin contact would have been the most effective."

"Wait, we killed that Oregano demon and Spike told us the blood could be used in spells and stuff," Buffy pointed out, eyes narrowing.  
   
Giles raised an eyebrow and smirked at the vampire.  "Why yes, he did.  And he carried the body to the shop for us, most likely covering himself in the demon's blood."

Xander's eyes went blank as he searched his memory.  "Five days ago!" he yelled, grinning.  "That night after we killed the demon, Spike stopped by to apologize, and he touched me! On the shoulder!"

Willow matched his grin, excited at explaining the mystery.  "And you didn't have the dream until last night when your charm went missing."

Giles grinned widely at Spike before frowning in false confusion.  "What I don't understand, Spike, is why you chose not to give Xander dreams of death, pain and bloodshed, but...."

"Dreams of wild, naked, steamy, monkey sex?" Buffy offered with a grin.  They all looked at Spike, who chose to glare at the assembled group.

Willow chewed her bottom lip.  "Maybe he knew Xander was starting to be into guys and knew it would freak him out?"

Buffy nodded, then shook her head.  "No, because if he wanted to do something with gay sex to scare Xander, he would have made Xander have dreams about Angel or Principal Snyder."

Suddenly, Buffy's eyes widened.  Her mouth dropped open as a wide grin spread across her face.

"Oh my god, Spike... has a crush!"

Willow's face was pure girly-romance.  "That's so cute, Spike!"

Spike stood quickly, his chair falling noisily to the ground.  Rage boiled inside him, and at that moment he wanted more than to lash out.   Moving away from the table, he stomped into the training room.

Giles smothered a laugh with his hand while he walked into his office.  This required scotch.

As the two girls began "awing," Xander sat stock-still, mouth agape.  _Spike has a crush? On me?_

***********

"Spike! Spike! Wait!"

Spike froze at the trapdoor; he had to face the boy sometime.  He turned and faced Xander, his posture tense and fists clenched.

"So, uh... you ensorcelled me?" Xander asked, his voice squeaking.

Spike clenched his jaw, but didn't answer.

Xander took a deep breath, steeling himself.

"So, do you really have a crush on me?"

Spike forced himself to look at Xander, taking in the hunched posture and nervous energy.  There was no disgust, no loathing in Xander's expression, only an expectation of being hurt, something so like William that it knotted Spike's stomach.  He sighed.

"Maybe.  Yes."

"Why?"

"Dunno." Spike replied with a shrug.  "It's not like you're the ugliest bloke I've ever seen, and you're funny when you aren't being a berk.  And you're loyal, wouldn't desert your friends for a chaos demon, even if they fucked things up.  Hell, if you weren't always pissing me off, I might have noticed it sooner."

"Oh, so it was one of those random, hypothetical things that zipped across your brain.  I mean, I had one of those about Angel, which scared me.  But I've been having lots of them lately, you know, for no reason."

"About Angel?"

"Oh, no, nononononono! Just about random guys, usually Hugh Jackman."

Spike dropped to the ground and leaned against the wall.  Xander quickly joined him, their shoulders touching.

"Guys? Me included?" Spike asked, hushed.

"Yeah."

They fell silent.

After a few moments, Xander spoke again.  "But why that spell, with all the... the sex stuff?"

"I don't know," Spike admitted.  "It just popped into my mind, I'm not sure why.  I've been asking myself that same bloody question over and over for days.  And the only thing I can think of is that when I touched you, you smelled-."

"I smelled?"

"Of arousal," Spike finished, ignoring the interruption.  "Guess part of my brain wanted it, wanted you.  I didn't really think about it before, but now that I have, I can't stop thinking about it.  And I just wanted you to shut up, to do what I wanted, which is probably why I added the submissive bit."

"Submissive?" Xander echoed.  His voice was breathy as pheromones flooded the air.

"Yeah, didn't it seem weird that you were so submissive?"

"N-no, not really, just seemed normal, aside for you and the biting.  I mean, I sort of liked it when Cordy told me what to do." Xander blushed, eyes focused on his knees where he picked at a hole in his jeans.

"Really, pet?"

As the scent of desire thickened, Spike clenched his jaw, forcing himself to move slowly, despite the fact that he was already half-hard.  He reached out and rested a hand on top of Xander's.  He slowly rubbed his thumb against the visible skin of Xander's knees, eliciting a shiver.

"This is going to end really badly, isn't it?" Xander whispered.

"Maybe not.  We're two fucked up halves and we both need someone to take care of, someone who'll stick close.  I'm really fucking tired of being love's bitch.  Maybe we can balance each other out."

"Like in math: two negatives equal a positive, I think.  I dunno, it was a while ago," Xander said, smiling softly.

He turned his head and shyly glanced at Spike.  Spike turned his body and pulled Xander between his spread thighs.  Gently, he cupped Xander's jaw.

"So, wanna go for it?" he asked.

Xander's eyes widened as he sighed with relief.  "Oh yeah."

Leaning in, Spike pressed their mouths together.  It was tentative, soft and gentle in a way the dreams never had been.  After a few moments, Xander opened his mouth and brushed his tongue against Spike's lower lip.  Spike moved his hands to Xander's waist and grabbed tightly as he opened his mouth and deepened the kiss.  As the kiss continued, Xander's heart kept pounding faster and faster, his skin flushing with desire, feeding to Spike's own lust.  Soon, a light moan bubbled up from Xander's throat, and Spike answered it with a growl.

Xander broke the kiss and stared at him.  Swallowing hard, he bit his lower lip.

"What is it?" Spike asked.

 

"Can I touch you?" Xander asked, sliding his hand up Spike's thigh.

Spike's smile turned dark, his eyes intense.  He stood and pulled off his duster, then lay down on the training mat.

"I'm all yours, Xan."

Xander swallowed hard, excitement and nerves warring inside.  And he was harder than he could ever remember being in his entire life.  He knelt beside Spike's prone form, staring.  Slowly, he laid his hands on Spike's chest.  He explored, running his hands down Spike's chest and over his stomach before tugging Spike's tee shirt from his jeans.  Spike again took the initiative and sat up long enough to pull his shirt off before resuming his supine position.

Xander slowly moved his hands to rest on Spike's chest.

"This your first time with a bloke?" Spike asked.

Xander's cheeks again reddened as he nodded.

"It's fine, pet.  Just do what you want."

Xander swallowed visibly, then shrugged out of his jacket before returning his hands to Spike's torso.  He let his hands brush over the pale skin, tracing the contours of muscle and bone.  He ran his thumbs over Spike's nipples, rubbing against them until they were hardened peaks.

Spike held himself still, afraid of scaring him off.  The warmth and gentle, careful touches were a novelty, and though the caresses were inexperienced and tentative, it was unlike anything he'd experienced.  It was the pure desire in Xander's gaze, his devotion to Spike in that moment that had him truly aroused.  Xander wanted him, not someone else, and that knowledge simultaneously aroused him and caused a sweet, gentle ache in his heart.  He watched, entranced, as Xander lowered his head to his chest.  A small smile curved Xander's mouth before he placed gentle kiss just above Spike's navel.  Xander took a deep breath, then exhaled, the warm breath rushing over Spike's cooler flesh.

Xander glanced up at Spike's face and saw only desire.  Looking away, he pressed another kiss to the skin, then another higher up, his lips parted, before he finally moved his lips over a pink nipple and gave it a wet, sucking kiss.  Spike let out a deep moan.  Xander took it as encouragement and let his mouth wander, his movements bolder.  He used his tongue to trace the path his fingers had taken only moments before.  He nipped at ridges of muscle, then teased the skin with his tongue, all the while moving lower.  Finally, his mouth reached the area just above Spike's belt.  Without bothering to look for permission, Xander slowly undid Spike's pants.  He then discovered that Spike didn't wear anything under his jeans, letting Spike's cock pop out, red and leaking.  It was the ultimate proof that the entire situation was real.

Xander reached out and wrapped his fingers around Spike's dick, just below the head.  He used his thumb to smear the pre-ejaculate that gathered at the tip, then began to jack Spike, using moves perfected during countless solo sessions.  Spike's hips soon began to buck up into Xander's fist, groans filling the air.

"Want your mouth on me, luv," Spike growled.

The desire and need in his voice shook Xander to his core.  Spike wanted him, needed him and for a second, all Xander could do was press the palm of his hand against his cock, trying to relieve some of his need.

"Okay, but, uh, I haven't done this, so if it sucks, heh, don't get mad."

Reaching down, Spike cupped Xander's jaw, running his thumb over Xander's lips.  Staring into each other's eyes, Xander opened his mouth and sucked on Spike's thumb.  Spike sucked in a breath and groaned, his eyelids slipping down.

"Fuck, just do that to my cock, pet, and I'll love it," he said, his voice rough.

Excitement pulsed low through Xander's body as pulled off of Spike's thumb.  He moved his face down toward Spike's cock.  He stared at it, then took a deep breath.  It was completely foreign to him.  He took another shaky breath before running his tongue from base to tip.  He glanced up, hoping against hope that Spike wouldn't be rolling his eyes.  Instead, he saw a smile on Spike's face.

"Fuck, keep going."

Xander sucked again, using his hands to both stoke the rest of Spike's cock and fondle his balls.

Spike arched his back, clenching his jaw as he sought to keep from bucking up and prolong the moment.  But Xander's mouth was so warm, and the thick cloud of pheromones surrounding them proved far too perfect a combination.  As he started to come, Spike gripped Xander's head firmly and pulled him off.  Xander's head was held still, away from Spike's cock.  Xander could only watch as come spurted out and painted Spike's stomach.  When his orgasm finished, Spike released Xander's head and slumped down to the mat.

"Why did you do that?" Xander asked.

"Sometimes people have trouble swallowing on their first go around," Spike said, smiling softly.  Noting Xander's disappointed pout, he added: "But I'll give you plenty of chances to practice later."

Spike sat up and grabbed a clean towel from the stack waiting for Buffy during training.  Quickly, he mopped up the mess, then went still as he looked at Xander.  Xander was looking at Spike's stomach, frowning.

"Something else wrong?" Spike asked.

 

Xander's face went red.  "Uh, well, I wanted to try it."

Spike eyebrow's shot up.  "You're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

Spike dragged his thumb across the damp patches on the towel, then held it up to Xander's mouth.  Xander's tongue flicked out, tasting.  Xander paused and considered, then proceeded to lick Spike's thumb clean.

When Xander finally met Spike's gaze, he found himself once again looking into yellow eyes.  Before Xander could speak, Spike was pulling him onto his lap.  He crushed their mouths together, his tongue delving into Xander's mouth, seeking out any taste of himself.  Xander whimpered and clutched at Spike's bare shoulders, his ignored erection taking sudden prominence in his thoughts.

Spike reached down and tugged at Xander's shirt.

After a few more seconds, he broke the kiss.

  
"Shirt off, pet," he ordered.

Xander shivered at the command and sucked in a much-needed breath as he complied.  He barely had his shirt off when Spike rolled their bodies, leaving Xander temporarily dazed as he looked up at Spike.

For a short moment, Spike could only stare in amazement.  This was what he'd wanted for so long, to have someone underneath him, staring up at him with warmth and joy, someone who wanted to be there with him, trusting him.  He smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Xander's lips before burying his face in Xander's throat.  His dragged his tongue over Xander's pulse, enjoying the sensation of blood pumping through the veins.  Slowly, he nipped at the warm skin there, then moved lower.

His actions were far more hurried and determined then Xander's had been.  Spike's mouth was sure when he sucked at bit at Xander's nipples, teasing them until Xander could only whimper.  Spike flicked his tongue over the abused nubs one last time before moving lower.  Moving quickly, he practically tore Xander's pants as Spike rushed to open them.  He used more care, though, when he pulled Xander's boxers and pants down over his swollen dick.  Once the clothing was lowered to mid-thigh, Spike attacked.  He closed his mouth around Xander's cock, sucking hard.  He bobbed his head, taking in more of Xander's length with each downward movement, while one of Spike's hands firmly rolled and squeezed Xander's balls.  Xander cried out and tried to thrust up, but his efforts were thwarted by Spike's one-handed grip on his hips.

The heat was coiling inside Xander, his muscles trembling as he neared completion.  Every cell in his brain was so focused on Spike's mouth that he didn't notice when Spike's other hand moved from where it cradled Xander's balls to the strip of skin right behind them.  As desperate whimpers began escaping Xander's lips, Spike firmly pressed against Xander's perineum with his thumb.  Pleasure flooded his body and every muscle in his body clenched in pleasure.  Xander sobbed Spike's name as he felt himself shaking.

Spike slowed his sucking, gentling his motions as he swallowed Xander's come.  When Xander was fully soft, Spike carefully released Xander's cock.  Spike lay down beside him and pulled Xander onto his chest.  Xander let himself be moved, boneless and sated as shivers kept moving through him.  Reaching out, Spike pulled his duster over Xander's body.

"So tell me, pet: are these good shivers or bad shivers?" Spike asked, smiling against Xander's forehead.

Xander whimpered.  "Good; very, very good.  Goodness to the max."

They lay together in silence for a few moments, Xander's fingers stroking Spike's chest.

"So that was awesome.  This is happening again, right?"

"You'll have to bathe in holy water to keep me away," Spike murmured.

They fell silent.  After a few minutes, Xander finally spoke again.

"Hey, Spike, if I didn't mind it, I mean, if I wanted it, do you think you could bite me?" he asked, his face going red.  "I mean, I never really thought too much about it before, but after the dreams, I'm sort of curious."

Lust thrummed through Spike's body.  "Dunno, guess we'll have to see," he said.

"Okay."

Xander yawned, then tightened his grip on Spike's body.  Spike wouldn't sleep, but instead worked on memorizing this moment, the way Xander's hair was mussed, a small smile on his face as he neared sleep, his heartbeat slowing and his face pillowed on Spike's chest.

A few quiet moments passed before the door creaked open, but Spike didn't move, just continued to pet his boy.  After a few seconds, the door was closed most of the way.  Through the door, he could easily hear Buffy's comments.

"Aww... Willow! They're cuddling! It's so cute! Hurry and get the camera!" she whispered.  "We need photographic evidence!"

Personally, Spike rather liked that idea.   
 

 


End file.
